Nami
by Steph32297l
Summary: After the death of her husband, Nami, a Waterbender, leaves her home to search for her father and the family she's never met. A spin-off of the character, Kohanna, in my fanfic, Tales of Yukio.
1. Kaage

As I washed my face, I wondered if I looked like my siblings. If maybe, when I saw myself, I was seeing my mother or father. "Kaage?" I asked. He was out in the living room watching a mover. He turned the volume down.

"Yeah, Nami?" He asked. "What's up?" He asked, genuinely sounding concerned. Kaage was a good husband to me. He stood up from his chair, sat in his wheelchair, and rolled into the bathroom, where I was. "Is everything- oh Nami." He said taking me in his arms and pulling me to his lap when he saw that I was crying. "It'll be okay, Nami. We can look for your father."

"My mom is dead, Kaage. She's the only one who knows where he could be," I said through tears.

"We could call the Northern Water Tribe Embassy. Or the United Republic. Or-"

"Kaage, we don't have money for that. You are sick."

"Nami, there is government help. We can-"

"I have to find him," I said.

"I wish I could go with you."

"It's not good for your health, Kaage. Travelling is not an option for you when you can barely walk."

Kaage didn't have any room to argue. He was sick. He was dying of a cancer that even the best doctors couldn't heal. And Spirit Water didn't just walk into the South Pole. Plus, it would just get stolen by the mail system. "Will you stay with me until I die?"

"Of course, Kaage. I don't want to leave you," I said.

"Nami, I know I can't provide for you right now. And I know I don't have anything I could leave you with-"

I sighed. "Kaage, I can take care of myself. And it's not like you're going to die tomorrow. You have a lot of time." I figured if I said it enough, I'd start to believe it. Kaage kissed me.

"Nami, you have to break out of your denial. I could die anytime. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you. My days are numbered. And I want you to be able to take care of yourself, Seiji, Takara, and Tamae," Kaage said. I winced when he said our sons' names.

"I'll be fine, Kaage," I said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Stop distracting me," Kaage said, kissing me again, "What are you going to do with the boys while you look for your father?"

"Your mom is going to take them. And I'll get them once I meet him. And besides, my half-brother has a son who is the same age as Tamae. His name is Yukio, I think."

"Does your brother know about you?" Kaage asked.

"I don't know. But that's what my mother told me."

"Nami, what are you going to say to this man that divorced your, at the time, pregnant mother?"

"I don't know, Kaage," I admitted, "But I have to see him. He has to be real."


	2. Tamae's message

_Life doesn't have any justice, does it? _I thought as I sat in the front pew with my sons. Tamae, my oldest, held his youngest brother, Seiji, on his lap, trying his hardest not to cry. I had my arm around Takara's shoulders as he cried. And my eyes were completely dry. I had to chant _don't cry_ in my head about a million times. _Tamae, Takara and Seiji need me to be strong _was my mantra.

"Friends, brothers," the chief of the Southern Water Tribe said. "We are here to honor Kaage. He was an honored member of the Southern Water Tribe Navy. He also served as a healer in the emergency room for twelve years before becoming a councilman in Republic City for four years. He worked closely alongside the Order of the White Lotus.

"Kaage came back to the South Pole where he married his wife, Nami. A year later Tamae was born. Two years after Tamae was born, Takara was born. And six years later, Seiji was born. Nami is expecting a daughter now, who will be named Magena. Tamae has a few words to honor his father."

I picked up Seiji from Tamae's lap. Tamae kissed our foreheads before walking to the podium. "Hi. My name is Tamae. I'm fourteen years old. My father was important to me. He taught me so many things. He taught me how to be a man. He showed me how a man should love his wife and children. He taught me more than he could ever know.

"I remember him singing me to sleep when I was little. He was a terrible singer," Tamae said. We all laughed. "I never told him that, though. Mostly because I am, too. I get it from him.

"When I look in the mirror, I always imagine him beside me. While I have my mom's eye color, everything else is like him. Sometimes, I catch my mom looking at Seiji, Takara, and me. I can tell she sees our dad in us.

"Most little kids say that they want to be just like their dad or mom when they grow up. Even though in a year, I'll be considered a man, I still say that I want to be just like my dad. My brothers and I all agree that our dad taught us how to fight through our struggles. And even though Seiji is only six years old, I believe he understands perfectly.

"Today, I don't just grieve for my dad. I grieve for my friend."


End file.
